Hime in Konoha
by Cynical-Servant
Summary: Orihime saw the blonde's face turn pink. He stared for a couple of more seconds before finally his lips parted and called, "Otou-san, uh, there's a girl in my bedroom!" "U-um... excuse me...?" Orihime stuttered out. The two blondes looked at her and she continued, "...Where... Where am I?" AU. Living Minato! Naru x Hime. Rated T for now! More in!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Orihime lands in Naruto Uzumaki's room after she gets sucked into a dimensional rift from Karakura to Konoha! Not knowing how to return home, Orihime stays with the blonde and eventually gets involved with the shinobi life!

**A/N:** Fixed/revised this chapter!

First _Naruto_ and _Bleach_ crossover story, go easy on me! And I'm finally use honorifics (and maybe some Japanese terms of Naruto) now too for the first time ever for this story, heh! So if I get any honorific wrong or Japanese term of the anime, just tell me and I'll fix it 'cause I watch Naruto (including Bleach) in English.

This story is AU so expect different things! The story will be set and start at (in Naruto's universe) after his training with Pervy Sage and just returning to the Leaf Village then to Orihime which I didn't really revise though by the way so hope it isn't too bad...

Well, enjoy!

**Pairing(s):** Naruto x Orihime, there may be mentions of others. Protective! Fatherly! Minato and Orihime! (Their relationship will not be romantic, but like father and daughter-in-law type of relationship)

**Warning:** Some characters may be OOC!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach; they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Hime in Konoha**

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki trudged along with Jiraiya, or as he liked to call him 'Ero-Sennin'. Naruto had just finished his training with the sannin for two and half years. Now they were making their way to the gates of Konohagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The blonde ninja was struck with nostalgia once they past the gates. He had actually missed the whole place while he was gone. Nothing had changed; the village looked the same as it did when he left. He was really curious of how Sakura had been doing training under the Godaime-Hokage, Lady Tsunade, or Tsunade-Baasan as he preferred to call the big chested woman. He was certain that the rosette had gotten even more beautiful over the years.

Naruto had grown taller from 4'9 to 5'5 and more muscular than before. He also wore a new outfit that was similar to his older clothes, but his new ones were black and orange.

_Ah, Sakura-chan I can't wait to see you… _Naruto thought as a slight blush adorned his cheeks at the image of his crush popped in his mind.

He especially couldn't wait to see his father, Minato Namikaze. Unfortunately it was just Minato awaiting the blonde's return as Kushina Uzumaki has been dead ever since the incident with sealing the bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of Naruto as he was a Jinchūriki. That had happened not long after Naruto was born. Minato was also to become the Fourth Hokage or Yondaime but he turned it down, not wishing to be the leader of Konoha.

Of course Naruto would often ask his father what his mother was like as he knew what she looked like; fiery red locks, hazel eyes, and a good, healthy figure. Minato would say she acted just like he did. Minato commented once that he had his good looks and Kushina's face and eye shape.

Naruto wished his mother had survived, instead of dying sealing the nine tails within him.

The old man and blonde passed crowds of people; making their way to the Hokage's headquarters. Then Naruto saw pink hair stand out from the crowd and his lips automatically drew into a grin.

He dashed to his team member and saw her doing the same.

"Naruto," Sakura Haruno called and she was in front of Naruto.

"Hiya, long time no see, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto could not help but notice that she indeed got prettier and she was more mature looking.

"Yeah, it has," Sakura didn't expect Naruto to change so much, but he did and she wondered if he grew out of his loud mouth and immature self. "Guess what? I'm a chūnin-level kunoichi now and I'm a pretty damn good medical-nin too."

"That's so great!" Naruto smiled and then realized that he was still just a genin, a novice ninja… he began to complain to Jiraiya of this.

"I'm sorry Naruto; let's just go ahead and get to Tsunade alright?"

"Wait, can we stop by my father's so I see him?"

Jiraiya complied and so the sannin followed the Uzumaki along with Sakura.

* * *

Orihime hummed lightly to herself as she trotted along the sidewalk. Her waist length auburn locks swaying with her movement. The sky was partially cloudy;  
the sun ever so often would shine before it got covered by the fluffy white  
clouds.

School had just let out and she was on her way home, alone. Once she would get home she planned on finishing homework and cleaning around her house.

Orihime was almost home when she felt a sudden weight of a strong presence.

She gasped, "What is this...?!" She paused in her step and looked in every direction. She finally glanced skyward and saw the image of the blue sky crack and open, revealing a black space accompanied by a menacing looking Hollow.

The Hollow had a reptile-like bone white mask covering its whole face. It crawled out on all six of its beefy legs and stayed hovered above ground. A blue forked tongue flicked out past its razor-sharp teeth as its head whipped around to see its surroundings. Then its red eyes found Orihime.

An ear-splitting screech emits from the monster and it let its body fall to the ground in front of the wide-eyed auburn teen.

The monster practically towered over Orihime and she found herself frozen as it peered at her with its eerie red orbs.

Orihime mentally shook herself and dodged the Hollow's oncoming tail that would've done serious damage or death if she got hit.

She summoned her Shun Shun Rikka and attempted an attack to the reptilian monster, "Go Tsubaki!"

Her hairpins placed on the collar of her shirt glowed, the spirit summoned and Tsubaki flew at his target.

Tsubaki was able to successfully deliver a blow to the Hollow's front right leg. Blood spluttered from the gash and the Hollow bellowed in pain and rage.

Orihime formed a shield quickly as the Hollow swung its bone covered head at her. The shield was strong enough not to break as the contact of the monster's head to her shield caused her to skid slightly back and have to Hollow wail as it got deflected once it touched the girl's shield.

Orihime wondered if her friends had already sensed the Hollow enter the Living World and if they were on their way to aid her.

"Again Tsubaki go!" She shouted.

The Hollow prepared this time, swatted its tail once the spirit was close enough.

"Agh," Tsubaki flew through the air as his tiny body flew and skidded on the road's asphalt.

"Oh no...!" Orihime cried out and dashed to the wounded spirit. She didn't make it however as she felt the tail of the Hollow weave and snake around her waist and heft her high in the sky.

In fact, she was hauled exactly to the spot where the Hollow had come from. The black space still opened.

"Orihime...!" She heard Tsubaki call.

Orihime screamed and she entered the darkness of the portal, the reptilian Hollow immediately trailing after her.

"Aaahhhhhh," The auburn flailed her limbs as she saw nothing but the inky darkness of the portal she was in. She heard the Hollow roar as it tried to catch up. She knew that the thing most likely flung her in here to have her as its meal.

"Ayame, Lily, Baigon, Hinagiku, Shun'ō, Tsubaki... Help me!" Orihime commanded and the six spirits came with haste.

They grabbed and tugged at her clothes, trying to stop her from flying so fast and somehow get her out. With surprising strength from the six of her guardians, Orihime went down into a darker spot of a portal. She supposed it lead back to Karakura Town.

Orihime saw the Hollow try to snatch her up in its jaws but it was too late as she fell through the portal. So much for Ichigo and the rest coming in time to her aid.

Everything went blank for the descending auburn for a moment. Then suddenly she saw light and before she was even ready she landed on something slightly soft and a bit hard. Whatever she landed on it broke her fall.

Orihime was breathing hard and she sat upright to see she was in an unfamiliar room.

_Where am I?_

She was on a bed with a thin mattress and wooden framework. She placed her hands against her voluptuous chest in wariness. She had no clue where she was.

* * *

Naruto had just arrived at his home and he practically ran to his front door. He swung it open and announced, "Oto-san, I'm home!"

"Naruto...?!" Came Minato's incredulous voice and stomps as he came out of the living room. Right when he saw his son, he embraced him tightly. "It's great to see you again, look how much you've grown!"

"Haha, thanks, you I wrote you when I would be home," Naruto chuckled. "Just don't embarrass me in front of Sakura-chan and Ero-Sennin if ya start getting all emotional." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haha, alright," Minato spoke and told his son that he had put a welcome home present in his bedroom. "Go on and get it."

Naruto went quickly, excited to see what he father had gotten him.

* * *

Orihime heard the pounding of footsteps. Orihime didn't know what to do and before she could act the door that led to the room swung open.

In came a spiky blonde young male, most likely Orihime's age, sixteen. His skin tanned and he had peculiar whisker marks on his cheeks. He stopped once he took notice that there was a girl sitting on his bed.

Orihime saw the blonde's face turn pink. He stared for a couple of more seconds before finally his lips parted and called, "Otou-san, uh, there's a girl in my bedroom!" _This... this wasn't his present was it? _Naruto face got hotter.

Orihime saw what appeared to be an older version of the blonde's father come up next to him. The older one casting a glance at his son.

"U-um... excuse me...?" Orihime stuttered out. The two blondes looked at her and she continued, "...Where... Where am I?"

Naruto looked up at his father and then to the beautiful girl. He stared at her with his cerulean orbs, noting that her clothes were a bit strange, not an outfit most women in Konoha would wear.

"You're in a village known as the Hidden Leaf. Where are you from?" Naruto asked. Did she really not know where she was now?

"...Hidden Leaf Village...? I'm from Karakura Town..." Orihime responded her brows knitted together.

"Karakura Town...? I've never heard of that place... hm..." The older blonde said. He cupped his chin in deep thought.

"Ah, anyways, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my father Minato. Your name if I may ask?"

"Orihime Inoue," she felt lost. Orihime moved at the edge of the bed and slide off. She bowed at the two and spoke, "I am deeply sorry for intruding... I-I honestly don't know how I even got here..." She then recalled how she got thrown in the portal by the Hollow that had attacked her. She had help from her spirits to get her back out of the portal but she somehow entered a different rift thus sending her to an unknown land.

Was Karakura far from here if it was not familiar to the two in front her? She wasn't sure.

She suddenly felt very faint and once she straightened herself, everything went black.

* * *

**Second chapter will be coming soon! Unanswered questions will be revealed later on! Any mistakes will be fixed when I get to it, so make sure to tell me if I missed or messed up any honorific or Japanese term please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the favs and follows! XD I actually wasn't expecting this story to even get that much but I'm glad some are interested in this! I would appreciate more feedback though, but no flames though please, cos if ya don't like a story then there is no reason to leave a mean comment about it. It would be a waste of time for the flamer and for the writer to read.

Also I revised/fixed the first chapter as said in the summary for this story, so it's better! And please bear with me on the honorifics… I'm trying my best to use them right because I don't know what honorifics some characters use for other characters, but if I don't just tell me and I'll certainly correct them.

* * *

**Hime in Konoha**

Chapter Two

Minato rushed forward as well as his son once the auburn had gotten up from the bed and fainted. Minato was a bit quicker than Naruto and he was able to catch the girl before she could hit the floor. He had so many questions running through his head. How did this girl, Orihime Inoue, get into his son's room? How come she didn't know where she was? And more he wanted to know.

"Naruto, I'm going to take her the hospital just to be safe." He scooped Orihime in his arms and carried her out of the bedroom. She had just fainted and that shouldn't go unchecked.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Naruto trailed after him. Seeing the gorgeous girl unexpectedly faint alarmed him. He really hoped that she would end up fine and have nothing wrong with her. _Maybe she was dehydrated or something? _Naruto thought.

Upon seeing Minato carrying an unfamiliar and unconscious girl in his arms, Sakura immediately asked what happened. She also wondered how and why a girl was in Minato and Naruto's home, but she pushed that aside to tend to the auburn.

"She fainted… I'm taking her to the hospital right away." Minato kept moving to the direction of Konoha Hospital. "You should stay with Naruto and Jiraiya-san."

"Who's the girl?" Jiraiya indicated with a bob of his head to the shrinking form of Minato who was getting farther away.

"Yeah who is she?" Sakura watched the older blonde until he disappeared from sight.

Naruto then explained to the Gama Sennin and his team partner of how Minato told him he had put a welcome home present in his bedroom. He had went in to see that the girl was in there which was not the present and how he and Minato found that her name was Orihime and she seemed not to know where she was. Then she had fainted when she stood up and that was it.

"Hm," Jiraiya said. "Well I'm sure Minato-san will make sure that girl, Inoue-chan will be fine. We should go to see Tsunade and I believe your sensei will be there waiting too."

"Kakashi-sensei… how has he been Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke as the three began to walk. "Has he changed at all?"

"Hah, no he's still reads those Icha Icha book series."

Soon they were at the Hokage's Residence and went through the door to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was doing paperwork once she heard her doors open and in came Sakura followed by…

"Naruto-kun… Ero-baka… welcome back." She greeted.

"Really, is that how you're going to greet me? Fine, thanks Tsunade-baba." Jiraiya scoffed. But they then smiled as they were glad to see each other.

"Tsunade-bassan," Naruto said and grinned at the lady.

"My, my Naruto-kun you've grown taller and I take it your training made you grow too in strength hm?"

"Oh yes he should be ready for the Akatsuki for all the training I put him through, right Naruto?" Jiraiya gloated.

"Yeah, you worked me pretty hard and it all was worth it." Naruto told the white haired sannin. His training was rough, no doubt about it, he was pushed every day in order to prepare for when the Akatsuki would come for him. The Akatsuki wanted the Kitsune within him and they wouldn't be able to get the nine tails until after they waited almost three years later. And now it that time has already been passed since it's been two and half years already.

There was a sudden puff of smoke and Naruto saw his sensei standing with a hand in one pocket while the other was holding a book which Naruto assumed was one of the Icha Icha books he seemed engrossed with.

"Sensei," the blonde exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again," Kakashi's dark eyes scanned the form of the Uzumaki. He noted that he was more muscular and he was quite proud that the knuckle-headed ninja made it through with Jiraiya's training.

Naruto rubbed underneath his nose and grinned. He missed every one of his friends he had made in the past. He wanted to see Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and all of the others that were dear to him.

Then he remembered of the auburn locked girl Orihime Inoue and was curious if she was doing alright.

_I hope she's okay…_

* * *

Minato entered the Konoha Hospital and called for help.

"Oh my," a kind young nurse came up to him and was staring at the girl in his arms. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted unexpectedly," Minato explained. "Please, check her to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Of course," the nurse nodded and she called for other nurses to take Orihime.

Minato followed closely behind them as they took her to a room and laid her on a hospital bed. One nurse told him that he should leave but he said he wanted to stay in order to make sure she was alright. He persisted on this until the nurse left him alone.

"I'm going to check her chakra network," the nurse said out loud. The other nurses ran off to get equipment, leaving the nurse and Minato with Orihime. She held out a palm to Orihime's front and closed her eyes in concentration.

Minato saw the nurse's brows crease as if she was confused or found something disturbing. Her eyes snapped back open and she gasped out, "This… this girl doesn't have any chakra!"

"What…?" Minato was shocked. If she didn't have any chakra pathway system then shouldn't she be dead? Chakra was essential for life. But she wasn't dead as her chest rose and fell as she breathed with proof that she was indeed alive. Or was she not human but something else that might be used as an instrument to be used to collect important data for an enemy land? No… Minato shook his head from such thoughts in disbelief. It must be something else.

"I don't get it," the nurse still exasperated. "Everyone – every living thing – has chakra… what is this girl?!"

The nurse backed away from the girl in growing fear of her and Minato felt himself getting angry. "She's not some monster!" He spat. He had no idea why he had said that, he didn't even know the girl to defend her. What if she is _something_ that should not be trusted? That was the doubtful voice in the back of his mind telling him. He fought those thoughts away, still not wanting to believe that it was a possibility.

"She could be some _puppet_ of an enemy of Konoha! I'm going have this reported to the Hokage immediately!"

Before Minato could stop her, the nurse fled. He sighed deeply. He was ready to pick the girl up again until she moaned.

Orihime's grey orbs fluttered open and the smell of antiseptic filled her nose. "What… am I in a hospital?"

"Yes, but we need to leave now." Minato said with urgency and picked Orihime up who squeaked in embarrassment.

"What the… I can walk, uh, Minato-san." Orihime recalled the blonde's name but not his surname. "Where are you taking me?"

"Are you sure you can walk? And I'm taking you to the Hokage." He replied. He wanted to get to the Godaime-Hokage before the delusional nurse did. He didn't want to raise any alarm for Konoha. He set Orihime down when she nodded and kept his arms ready if her knees were to buckle or give out. But she was able to keep her footing and he quickly grabbed her hand to get out of the hospital and to Tsunade as soon as possible.

"H-Hokage…?! I don't understand," Orihime huffed out as they ran. This was really too much for her comprehend. "What's a 'Hokage'?"

"Seriously you don't know? Hokage means 'Fire Shadow' and the Hokage are leaders of Konohagakure – Village Hidden in the Leaves. This village is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries – Land of Fire."

Orihime didn't know what to say as they continue running already out of the hospital. She saw people watching them as they zipped by. Orihime knew something wasn't right and that Karakura Town was far, far away from here. This village didn't show any sign of having any technology that was in Karakura, such as automobiles. What era was she in? Did they have televisions or other electrical devices at all? They had electricity that was for sure, so maybe this village did?

She didn't have time to think of this more as Minato led her to a towering building. Is this where this so-called 'Hokage' was?

* * *

Naruto felt sadness creep up at the mention of Sasuke Uchiha, his dear friend that had slipped into utter darkness of vengeance. Kakashi had told him and Sakura that their team would be 'Team Kakashi' now instead of 'Team Seven' since the raven was not of the team no longer.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We'll get him back no matter what." The blonde genin reassured the rosette causing her mouth to turn up in one corner.

"Thanks Naruto…"

They all turned heads once the sounds of footfalls and heavy breathing resounded into the office. In came Minato Namikaze and Orihime Inoue who did most of the huffing.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade rose out her chair with alarm.

Orihime took that the big chested blonde with two loose ponytails and a violet rhombus mark on her forehead was none other than the Godaime-Hokage.

"Yes, but I think it would be best if Naruto and Sakura wait outside."

"But Tousan...!"

"No," Tsunade snapped. "I agree with your father, go Naruto... Sakura."

Sakura grabbed the complaining blonde's shirt and dragged him outside of the office.

After that, Minato spoke up. "You see this girl…" He explained the whole situation to Tsunade who listened intently. He also told her of the nurse that would be coming to warn of the auburn who did not have any chakra whatsoever. He elaborated that Orihime did not show any signs of being a tool for any enemies and she simply did not have aura of a deceiver.

Orihime had discovered as Minato told of when she was unconscious of how she did not have this chakra and that she was believed to be a puppet according to a nurse that had checked at the hospital she was just in. She stayed silent until Minato was done with his story.

"That is strange," Tsunade eyed the auburn girl with her fingers cupping her chin. "She looks peculiar with those clothes I must say. Please, Miss Orihime Inoue, tell me your side on all of this."

"U-uh, well… I…" Orihime fiddled with her fingers when all eyes were on her. She wasn't sure how to explain everything but she would try. "I was in Karakura Town – the place I was at until I was suddenly here in this village… A-and a…" She paused and wondered if they would know what a Hollow would be. "A Hollow which is a malevolent spirit that tries to eat good spirits where I live – tried to attack me. It had come from sort of rift in the sky and a bit after fighting it had hurled me into that rift. I guess going into that rift transported me here into this village… but I never heard of this place or of chakra and Hokage…"

The girl fell silent once more; everyone had wide eyes of what she had informed them with.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and called for her assistant Shizune.

"Yes, milady what do you need?" Shizune came in.

"Go get me some sake; I need to think of important things. Oh, and if a nurse of Konoha Hospital comes by with urgent news, send her away." She ordered and stared at Orihime who looked down in discomfort. "You… you will be watched over by Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki until I decide what I should do with you since you're a stranger in this village."

Orihime didn't say anything and nodded with understanding. _Does she think I may be untrustworthy? I would suppose so since I don't seem to fit in here… at all…_

When would she be able to go home though? And how would she get back to Karakura Town and back to her friends there? She still had yet to find out.

"Now, you Minato and Inoue leave except for you Kakashi and Jiraiya, now go."

They all left until it was just the three. They waited for her to speak.

"I want the both of you to monitor that Orihime Inoue girl and see if she _does_ show any signs of being a spy, got it? Just don't make it obvious that you are, do you two understand?"

"Yes," the sannin and copy ninja both said in unison. They were then dismissed and Tsunade was left alone until Shizune came in with her sake.

The dark haired assistant poured a cup of sake and handed it to Tsunade. "What do you have on your mind? Did I miss something when I wasn't in here with you?"

"You missed a lot while you were out of my office…" Tsunade sighed heavily and sipped her sake.

* * *

**Well to make sure things are cleared up, Orihime does not have chakra as she does not belong in Naruto's universe. And so why the nurse thought she was an instrument or puppet was because chakra in Naruto's world is necessary for life. At least that is what I read of chakra… so if that is so wrong sorry. And thus leading to the paranoid nurse in believing Orihime might be a threat to the village and her running off to report to the Hokage. **

**And now Minato and Naruto are to look after her while Jiraiya and Kakashi monitor her for being a possible spy even though Minato expressed that Orihime did not seem threating in anyway.**

**Anyways hope you lovely readers enjoyed and if there are ****any mistakes**** I'll fix them when I have the time. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment or anything if it was I might revise it then, we'll see. Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (IMPORTANT): **Okay there seem to be some confusion according to some reviews I have gotten (by the way BIG THANKS to those who reviewed and all!)… So I'll try to explain as shortly as possible. Here it goes, no Minato is and never was the Hokage, as it was said in the first chapter he passed it up 'cause he did not want to be the leader of Konoha. But Minato is still a ninja just not the Hokage as Tsunade is now.

The reason Naruto went and trained with Jiraiya was because he is one of the Legendary Sannin and would give better training than his own father. It's just that and that is how it's going to be. I have also said in my author's note at the end of the first chapter that unanswered questions will be revealed later (as in later chapters). I can't have everything explained all at once. So if some are still confused about anything it'll be revealed eventually.

Also, for the second chapter I added where Naruto and Sakura had to leave before Minato explained about Orihime so they don't know she doesn't have any chakra.

On with the third chapter which, by the way, will be probably a bit boring, BUT will get to a part of the plot near the end! Please bear it! Make sure to read the author's note after this chapter too!

* * *

**Hime in Konoha**

Chapter Three

Shizune was staring at the floor at what Tsunade had given her the up-to-date about the girl with the odd clothes.

_The girl doesn't have any chakra at all? How can that be when she is moving around? Could she be a spy of some sort? _Shizune pursed her lips in concentration. She revealed her thoughts to the Hokage.

"I don't know… We need to figure it out. I have Jiraiya and Kakashi keeping a close watch on her for precaution. I know Minato had defended the girl but we can't risk it despite her looks."

"That's true… the girl doesn't come off as violent by her appearance. And people always say that looks are deceiving…"

"So what do you think the Inoue girl is and why is she not familiar with chakra?"

"Well… she explained that a monster she called a 'Hollow' had attacked where she lives and she was ultimately placed in some sort of rift the monster transpired from. That then led her being here… come to think of it I haven't heard of Karakura Town, have you milady?"

"No I haven't…" Tsunade fell mute while she stared intently at a map sprawled on her desk. The paper showed of the great shinobi countries and her brown orbs scanned it. Her thoughts raced on until they came to a sudden conclusion. _Could the girl somehow ended up going into a _dimensional_ rift? Is that even possible? _That seemed like the only plausible answer to her. She began to speak, "Huh, so maybe when the girl got into a rift in this Karakura Town by the creature called a Hollow she might have entered a _dimensional_ rift."

Shizune's eyes widened. "Wait… you suspect she is from a completely different dimension?!"

"Yes, how else would you explain her clothes, her not knowing this place and us not ever hearing of where her hometown was? I'm still going to have Kakashi and Jiraiya watch the girl though as she might be an easy target of manipulation by enemies when she is ignorant of our world."

"…"

"Damn, I need more sake."

"Right away milady…"

* * *

Orihime was aware that most of the villagers stared at her. Mainly it was men that did and they gave her looks that made her wish she didn't have on her school uniform on and instead of different clothes, which hers consisted of a grey blazer over a white shirt with a red bow tie and a grey skirt. She felt out-of-place, that she stood out from the others because of her hair color and clothes. She didn't like it.

She stepped in between the walking Naruto and Minato, hoping people would stop ogling at her. The girl with the pink hair had stayed behind to wait for either Kakashi or Jiraiya she didn't know who was who as all she said she was waiting for 'Sensei'. At least she had an uncommon hair color as well.

Naruto glanced at the auburn when he felt her shoulder brush his. He noticed, by the way she kept her head tilted down and her arms close against her body, that she was uncomfortable. By what exactly was causing her discomfort?

He heard murmurs and catches a few words.

"Strange," said one.

"Beautiful girl," said another.

"Look at that red-orange hair… and that big chest," yet another remarked.

Now Naruto understood. Orihime knew that she is becoming a spectacle and obviously talked about. He didn't like some of the comments he had just heard so he would make sure he'd stayed close to the girl until they returned home. He made sure to give the men that gave Orihime lusty gazes a good glare until they would flinch and avoid his blue orbs as he passed. Naruto smirked in satisfaction at his results.

He twisted his head to Orihime again and said, "Hey, uh, Inoue-san is it alright to call you that?"

"O-oh," Orihime waved her arms and stuttered out, "Y-you can just call me 'Orihime-chan'! There's no need for such formalities."

"Alright, Orihime-chan it is and you just call me 'Naruto-kun'!"

Orihime gave a timid smile and nodded.

"Hey, Tousan," Naruto got his father's attention. "Should we-"

"Naruto," a voice shouted cutting him off.

Naruto blinked and said once he turned around, "Sakura-chan what is it?"

The medical-nin, followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya, walked up to Orihime and held out a hand. "Sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier but my name is Sakura Haruno."

Orihime shook her hand, "No that's alright."

The one with his face half covered stepped up, "I'm Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you."

"Aaannndddd," the white-haired man drawled as he practically danced up to Orihime and clasped her hands in his. "I am Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin, my pretty woman!"

"Knock it off Ero-sennin," Naruto elbowed the old man in the gut and scoffed while he rolled his blue orbs, "Jeesh, you're such a creep."

Jiraiya huffed and kept one hand holding Orihime's while his other rubbed the sore spot on his abdomen.

Orihime felt her sweat drop and she chuckled anxiously. _They all seem nice so far. _And that was what she thought mattered even if Jiraiya seemed like an odd character.

"Well anyways," Sakura smiled at Orihime, "how about I take you to some shops to buy you new clothes? I'm sure you don't want to stay in those." She indicated with a wave of her hand to her school uniform.

"Um, I don't have money on me…"

"Oh no that's fine I'll buy them for you! Come on let's go!" Sakura hauled Orihime with her and away from the rest as she took her to a clothing shop.

"Aw, I was gonna ask Orihime-chan if she wanted to try to eat at Ramen Ichiraku…" Naruto pouted. He felt a hand land on his head and rub his spiky locks. Plus he wanted to make sure no strange men would try to bug or even touch her.

"We can just take her when she's done shopping." Minato chuckled at his son. "Come on, let's catch up."

The sannin and Team Kakashi sensei lagged a bit behind so they could talk among themselves privately. They walked close and whispered to each other.

"What to think of her, of Inoue-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"To be honest," Jiraiya said, "she looks like a sweet girl. It doesn't look as if she could be a spy, but some people are cunning like that." He sighed.

"That's true, so let's just keep a close eye on her and keep acting normal like Hokage-sama wants."

* * *

Orihime let the rosette weave and lead her through crowds of people until they made it to the desired shop.

They entered and Sakura began showing outfits that may have some interest to Orihime. Orihime wasn't sure what clothes would look good on her but she wanted something that was comfortable and easy to move in. She browsed a rack of clothes that was next to the one Sakura was whisking through.

As they looked Orihime began a conversation starting how it seemed Naruto and Sakura were friends.

"Yeah, Naruto and me go way back." Sakura replied. "He's my partner in our team..." Her voice faltered and Orihime glanced to see the pink haired girl's emarld eyes staring sadly at her feet.

"What's wrong Haruno-chan?"

"...Sorry," Sakura shook herself and gave a forced smile. "It's nothing I was just thinking of something."_ I was thinking of Sasuke-kun... He _was_... No, I _still_ consider him a part of our team even though Kakashi-sensei said we are 'Team Kakashi' now. And even if he's with Orochimaru, the enemy..._

Orihime wondered if what she said had triggered Sakura to have a look of gloom cross her features. She knew it wasn't nothing. But she decided not to press further not wanting to make Sakura more upset. She had also just met the strong appearing girl too.

Not long after, Sakura had successfully found cloths that would fit the busty teen and handed the clothes to her. Orihime went into the dressing room to make sure the clothes Sakura picked out would fit properly.

After a minute, out came Orihime dressed in a rose-pink colored sleeveless shirt and matching skirt with tight black shorts underneath that come about an inch above her knees. For footwear, she had on a pair of brown sandals. She had placed her hairpins on her new shirt collar and she stood in front of Sakura.

Orihime shifted as Sakura assessed her.

"The outfit suits you," Sakura complemented and placed a finger on her lips. "But it's missing something... ah, here..." She reached an arm past Orihime and stepped back in front of her with a black scarf in her gloved hand. She then proceeded to wound the cloth around Orihime's neck. "There... your new outfit is complete."

Sakura, of course, paid for the clothes and they left the shop. Orihime carried her uniform and shoes she had placed in a bag.

"Thank you," Orihime bowed gratefully to the ninja's generosity once they were outside.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Sakura smiled.

"Whoa...!"

Orihime and Sakura turn their heads and see Naruto staring, along with Jiraiya, with astonished gazes. Who had just gasped they weren't sure, it was most likely the white-haired sannin.

Naruto felt his cheeks burn as he observed the auburn girl. She... was simply gorgeous. The outfit complemented her figure perfectly and the shade of pink went well with her long hair and grey eyes. He cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself, aware of Sakura giving him a hard stare with her brows knitted. Orihime just stared obliviously at him as if she didn't know she was a beautiful girl.

"U-uh, you look good Orihime-chan." Naruto tried not to sputter as he spoke, his cheeks still burning with two girls that were, in fact, pretty looking at him.

"Yeah what he said. My, what a lovely girl you are, Inoue-chan!" Jiraiya added while his whole face turned a shade of beat red. "Hehe... Oof!"

Naruto had given a swift knee once more to the old man's gut. "Ero-sennin, don't get all purvey with her!"

"Owww," Jiraiya clasped his aching midsection like he had done the first time he got hit.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Minato couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. "Naruto, Inoue-san... how about we go and get something to eat?"

"Okay," Orihime nodded.

"Oh yeah! Tousan, we can still go to Ramen Ichiraku right? I want Orihime-chan to try their ramen!" Naruto jumped up to his father in excitement.

"Of course Naruto, now let's go. See you guys later alright? Bye." Minato waved at the three. Naruto had quickly got a hold of Orihime's hand and sprinted off to his favorite place to eat. Minato had to jog to make sure he kept up.

A steaming bowl of ramen sat in front of Orihime and she picked up her chopsticks. Naruto had told her that it was the best ramen ever and then he began to scarf down his noodles. She slurped up a few noodles and found that the ramen was quite good as the blonde had said.

Once they're done and were ready to return to Minato and Naruto's household Orihime accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry miss," a rather apathetic voice said then she heard a sharp inhale of breathe. "... Naruto...?!"

Orihime looked at the stranger and saw a young man with dark hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail and a lazy expression.

"Shikamaru, it's great to see you!" Naruto greeted. "You've grown taller!"

"It's great to see you too," Shikamaru smirked. He then cast a curious glance at Orihime.

"Right, uh, this is Orihime-chan," the blonde genin introduced. "Orihime-chan this is Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you," Orihime said.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"So, what did I exactly miss when I was gone Shikamaru, did everyone change too?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, oh did ya know Gaara became the Kazekage of Suna?"

* * *

_Near the village of Sunagakure..._

There were two figures traveling across the desert. One figure appeared greatly hunched over while the other stood straight and trudged along side the other. They wore long, dark robes with red clouds and adorned circular shaped straw hats atop of their heads to protect them from the sand that blew with the gale.

As the duo drew closer to Suna, having to pass between two cliff faces to get into the village, they paused in their step.

"Sasori my man," the taller one addressed his hunched partner, his slanted eyes looked down at the man. "You ready to get the Jinchūriki of Shukaku, the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, un?"

* * *

**Ah, these honorifics are a bit hard to use... for me it is... I'm not so sure I'm using the right honorifics for Orihime when she's addressed by other characters. Ya can tell me if I am, just nicely though... no rudeness please. It'll probably take a while to get used to using honorifics as I said before I don't watch Naruto or Bleach in Japanese. But if I find that I keep messing up, I'll probably just go back in the chapters and get rid of the honorifics (even though I like trying to use them), so if I decide to do that I hope you readers won't get mad or annoyed by that.**

**If I got Deidara's (yep it was the taller figure of course) speech wrong as I read he ends his sentences with 'un' a lot of times, oh well. **

**I try to write what I can see in my head but sometimes its hard when I can't find the right words to describe something. Yeah, I have a hard time explaining certain things and describing stuff in good detail. So sorry if some things sucked and whatnot for this chapter. I'll get better.**

**And of course I had Tsunade figure that Orihime came into the Leaf Village by a dimensional rift cos she is smart and I didn't want to have her take a long time to figure it out. So I hope it didn't feel like she came to that conclusion too soon which it might to some of you readers. But I believe it wouldn't take so long for Tsunade to piece it all together.**

**Hope ya enjoyed anyways. I plan to have a lot of stuff going on for this story so this may have a lot of chapters, it depends on the length I make the chapters. Yes it'll follow closely with the anime but it will also have different stuff happening as well with Orihime in the Naruto universe. **

**Feedback is much appreciated. I will try to make the next chapter way better!**


End file.
